


with you, it's only you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, domestic???, pretty much self indulgent, some umbrella academy references ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin break up on a Sunday. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 02

[Injun] 5:45 pm

Is that all his items?

[Me] 5:45 pm

Yeah

I guess

Is he okay?

[Injun] 5:46 pm

You’re asking that when he’s the

one who broke up with you?

[Me] 5:47 pm

I just wanna know how he’s doing

And it’s not his fault that he wanted

to break up with me

[Injun] 5:48 pm

I know

But he left you with no choice, Jaem

You have every right to be upset

[Me] 5:49 pm

I’m sorry

[Injun] 5:50 pm

What are you even sorry for?

He’s just finished packing up Jeno’s stuff from theirㅡ his apartment. Jeno texted him this morning that he’d come around at three in the afternoon to get his stuff but it hasn’t been 24 hours since the break up happened, and seeing Jeno that soon might trigger him to make another desperate move and _beg_ him to come back in his arms. That’s why he told the other that he’d just ask his best friendㅡ Renjun to come pick up his items and have them dropped to wherever he’s staying

He thinks he’s doing them both a favor by doing this (although he owes Renjun big this time). Jeno obviously doesn’t want to see him anymoreㅡ with the way he pushed Jaemin away yesterday. If it’s hard for Jaemin to not face Jeno, it must have been the opposite for the other. It’s tough for him to even spare Jaemin a glance.

He’s now sitting on the chair of their bar counter, thinking of other things he can distract himself with. His mind full, his heart heavy.

He doesn’t even know how to respond to Renjun’s text. What is he even sorry for? Is it because he interrupted Renjun’s work on a Monday for his own sake? Or is it because he just feels so sorry for himself for still looking out for the one reason why he’s miserable right now?

But then he’s reminded that whatever he’s feeling, it’s completely valid. No matter how pathetic he might look from other people’s eyes, you don’t get over someone ㅡmuch with the person who broke your heartㅡ in less than a day.

Feelings just don’t change in an instant. It doesn’t work that way. And it’s funny, because how fast he fell in love with Jeno, he knows he’s gonna take him a long time to get over him.

The other probably has moved onㅡ way before even _it_ happened. He was just putting up with him because they were best friends. Relationships might hurt, but friendships? They don’t. Or at least, they’re not supposed to.

But it’s all too late now, though. He lost the love of his life _along_ with his best friend. And it both _hurt._

His attempt at finding other things to do was cut off by another text from Renjun

[Injun] 5:58 pm

Jaem, I’m not judging you for

defending him.

[Me] 5:59 pm

I know.

[Injun] 6:04 pm

I respect your feelings.

You’ve been together for three years

Eight years if the best friend part’s included

I understand that it’s not easy

But I hope you know that It’s okay if you’re angry at him

The thing Jaemin likes the most about Renjun is that he _always_ knows what to say. Although, sometimes, it can’t be helped that his words might come off as harsh, he’s still telling the truth. And that is what Jaemin needs right now. for someone to slap him with the reality that _yes,_ _Jeno_ _, his best friend for eight years, and boyfriend for three years had broken up with him yesterday._ _Jeno_ _, the one who he thought he would spend his future with, left him hanging with all the dreams they had shared together._ _Jeno_ _, whom he called his soulmate, and significant other, would never come back to him._

The point is, he’s trying. He’s trying to be mad at Jeno for just leaving like _that_ but every time he does so, the blame would all just go back to himself.

People get tired, and they’re allowed to leave without having the need to explain themselves. That’s okay. That’s valid.

Jeno isn’t the type to give up easily, so Jaemin thinks that Jeno must have been so fed up when he decided to break off things with him without even looking back through the years that they have spent together.

And really, there’s no one to blame but himself for it. If he were a better partner for Jeno, the latter wouldn’t even think of doing _it_. If he could’ve just exerted more effort in their relationship, Jeno would still be hereㅡ in his armsㅡ in _their_ home.

[Me] 6:10 pm

Thank you, injun :)

He sends Renjun a thank you because he knows deep down that it’s the least he could do for him.

+

Jaemin busies himself in work. His photography business is going well (He owes it to Renjun’s natural born-marketing skills, and Renjun’s boyfriend’s, _Mark_ , social skills) He still has a lot to go though, but it’s nice to think that his small studio has already acquired some loyal customers.

He’s currently checking the packages that he has to deliver for tomorrow’s date when his phone rings.

He’s fast to answer it without even checking who the caller might be, for he’s hoping that it’s finally _him._ Yes, he still sends _him_ texts once in a while but he never gets a reply.

“Hello?” he hears a female voice say from the other line.

_Oh. It’s not him._

“Yes? Nonona’s photography. How can I help you today?”

“Uhm… I went in your studio last Wednesday with my boyfriend.” He’s not quite sure who but he does remember having a couple customer who paid for a shoot in his studio and asked him to print the pictures for them. The woman from the other line must have sensed his confusion because he hears her speak again, “Uh, the pet themed…”

Oh right. This couple suggested a pet-themed shoot because they were planning to adopt pets ( _sounds oddly familiar, he thinks)_ and they wanted to document their life before the adaption so it would remind them just how much eager they were in getting them. And then they would come back every five or six months for another shoot so they can show the growth of their pets.

“Yes, yes, I remember. I’ll have your pictures deliver by tomorㅡ”

“Yeah, actually, about that…” she stops, and there’s that feeling again where he just knows this conversation isn’t going to end well, “…Uh Iㅡ I actually wanted to cancel it but since you’ve printed them already, can you justㅡ just throw them away?”

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows at that and it makes no sense because the woman can’t even see him. When he doesn’t reply, the woman speaks again,

“It’s kinda over between us, just a while ago, and Iㅡ I’m notㅡ the photoshoot was the first thing that came to my mind so I thought I had to make a callㅡ I’m sorry for cancelling it! Don’t worry about the moneyㅡ I won’t ask for a refund. Justㅡ just please don’t bring me the pictures anymore because Iㅡ I can’t reallyㅡ”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Breathe.”

Fate is obviously playing with him. What are the odds that one of your customers would go through the same scenario you did just a week ago?

He feels bad for the woman on the other line because it’s prominent in her voice that she’s trying her best not to have a break down in a call with a person she barely even knows.

So, Jaemin, as someone who _understands,_ tries to calm her down.

“I’m sorryㅡ I just didn’t think we’d actuallyㅡ you know,” she continues.

_She can’t even mention break up._

Jaemin considers himself as more of a listener than a talker. He doesn’t usually express his feelings unless he’s being _forced_ to do so (everybody say thank you, Renjun) But hearing the woman’s story pushes something inside of him that says: _ah this is the right moment for you to share your thoughts about your and_ _Jeno’s_ _break up without feeling like you’re a burden to them. Do it now, regret later._

Perhaps it’s because of how similar their situations are. (the pet adoption gave it away).

“You know, I actually just went through a break-up myself,” he hears an _Oh_ from her so he uses this a sign to proceed, “And we were planning to get a pet tooㅡ a samoyed specifically. He’s allergic to fur but he said that he’d tolerate it if a puppy is what would make me happy,”

He chuckles in between, “ㅡHe’s crazy for that, made me believe that he’s _the one_ but _hah surprise_ _surprise_ _!_ The thing isㅡ It happens. At one moment, we might have thought that this person would be _our_ world but plot twist they’re the one would ruin it. It’s not fine, obviously. And I understand what you feel, really. But one thing’s for sure, it’ll be harder for you to move forward if you force yourself to do it.”

“Yuri.”

“Huh?”

He hears the woman giggle with the sound he let out. Then, he smiles because he’s Jaemin. And when he makes someone happy., he’s also happy.

“My name’s Yuri.”

“Okay Yuri-ssi, the process of moving on will be hard but I believe you can do it.”

“ _We_ can do it.” she corrected,

“Yeah. _We_ can do it.”

“Well then, thank you…”

“Jaemin.”

“Thank you, Jaemin. We’ll go through this.”

“Yeah. Take care of yourself, Yuri-ssi”

He knows he will get over Jeno. It will take time (a lot of time) but he’ll get over him. The real question though, does he really want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is most probably just a filler (?) chapter. it feels kinda rushed (it is! lol) i just really wanted to give jaemin something for his bday but it's late (it's okay tho! better late than never alright)
> 
> again, kudos and comments are appreciated! especially comments yes the thirst for comments is real. let me have a taste of it hngggh 
> 
> bye! have a great day, and stay safe!


	2. announcement

hello due to carelessness i accidentaly deleted the first chapter while trying to edit it [dumb dumb.mp3ㅡ red velvet] im so sorry //SOBS// 

so yeah i might just continue this on twitter check it out: @nominrenz it's my pinned. 

socmeds will be included there!!

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on twt but I feel like posting it again here! one, it flopped on twt lmao. two, i think i might just make it into a full fic instead of narrations + soc med im not sure yet anyways enough of that! here ya go don't hate jeno's character here too much he has his reasons (We all have!!!) 
> 
> ++ i feel so shameless for this but comments and feedbacks would be nice to be honest *points a knife* Do it u cowards. *newt's voice* JK JK 
> 
> i hope u liked it!


End file.
